


Asunder

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Longing, Multi, Sadness, Singing, Tears, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> It would take longer to list all the pairings and categories this fic implies than it takes to read it, so you'll just have to trust me.

.  


 

In the very depths of the night, Faramir awakes sobbing. For a moment, he doesn’t know where he is. Then strong arms tighten about him, and the King's voice, slow and overheated, whispers, "What is it? What has happened?"

Pain prevents an answer for long moments. The sound of waves, the glimmering sunset clouds, the light flaring like a fallen star on the horizon before disappearing. Finally he chokes out, “He is gone."

Aragorn looks up at his wife leaning over the stricken Dreamer, and her luminous eyes declare the truth of it. He feels the loss shuddering in the air around them, and so he begins to sing, low and long, as he gentles Faramir's grief into a deep sleep.

.


End file.
